No Ordinary Appointment
by pange
Summary: Jasper's bad day takes a turn for the better at his evening appointment. My entry for the "For the Love of Jasper" contest. One-shot. Rated 'M' for language and explicit situations.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: No Ordinary Appointment**

**Pen name: Pange**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper & Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight-related stuff. I own a dog-eared book of poetry by Lord Byron, who was pretty smut-tastic in his own day.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

I fucking hate being late and I'll be goddamned if I wasn't already running almost a half an hour behind. Still, there was no real option; I had an appointment. Besides, if I showed up at Nana Hale's house tomorrow morning looking scruffy, she'd take me over her knee like she used to when I was a kid. I may be Jasper Whitlock, 6'2', almost 200 pounds, and known to make grown men cry for their mamas with just a change of my tone, but that woman scares the shit out of me. Even though she has a soft spot in her heart that bears my name, Nana has never hesitated to dish out discipline when I needed it.

So what else could I do except pull into the salon parking lot thirty minutes after I meant to be there, hopeful that I could still be seen. It looked closed, but the sign on the door said it was open until eight and walk-ins were welcomed, so that was good enough for me. I jumped out of my truck almost before the engine was off and made my way inside.

The outside of the building had been nice and gender neutral, the awning pleasing shades of green and gold. However, the owners had clearly not carried that theme inside. The lobby was furnished with squishy yellow chairs and a makeup counter stood off to my left. The counter displayed brochures advertising the salon's services and a small tower of multi-colored candles with names like "Passion Fruit Tango" stood at the far end. The whole place was decidedly the sole domain of the female gender. The bell above the door had chimed when I entered, but it was still a minute or so before I heard any movement in the building. I tapped my foot impatiently and checked my watch for the thousandth time since fucking Newton had stopped me about the Parker project.

Finally I heard footsteps from the back and turned to find a slender woman with long dark hair standing beside the sinks in the back. _Slender maybe, but she definitely has curves in all the right places_. Brightly colored tattoos decorated her wrists and a tiny stud glinted from her right nostril. Dark, heavily lashed eyes appraised me before her succulent mouth turned up in to what looked suspiciously like a smirk.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was low and melodic. She seemed hesitant to move forward so I smiled my most charming smile.

"I need a quick haircut. As quick as you can make it." My eyes narrowed as hers flickered over to the clock on the wall. There was no way she was going to make me leave without a haircut. Seriously, there would be no showing up at Nana's looking like I currently did. She would call me a hippy and fillet me alive.

I took a couple of steps forward and extended my hand, hoping that friendly would be the way to go to win her over. "The name's Jasper. I just need a quick wash and a trim."

I barely caught her sigh, but she smiled and approached to accept my offered hand. "Bella," she said. The instant that she touched me, it felt like flame licking over my skin in the sweetest way possible. She smelled incredible, nothing flowery or too sweet. Her scent was warm, a little musky. Hell, she smelled like sin, like temptation in a jazz club with Ella singing on stage.

Bella motioned me forward to a chair and swung a black cape over my body, clasping it shut behind my neck. She ran her hands through my thick blond hair efficiently, barely scraping my scalp with her fingernails before running them through my jaw length locks. I swear to God in heaven, if I could have, I would have purred.

She leaned my chair back until I was half-reclining into the sink and I heard the water turn on behind me. Suddenly she flicked it off.

"Would you mind giving me a second? I'd really like to turn this crap off." She waved vaguely to the air above me and for the first time, I noticed the crappy Top 40 music playing in the overhead speakers.

"Uh, sure, no problem." Bella disappeared back into the back room and there was silence. She came back with an iPod adapter and plugged it in at her station. I recognized the latest album from my favorite band. She turned the water back on and tested the temperature before soaking my head.

I cleared my throat as she started washing my hair, digging into my scalp with her fingertips and massaging. Jesus Christ, my body was on fire. I was suddenly grateful for the black cape covering my lap. Her scent surrounded me and turned my brain to mush. The tiny diamond in her nose winked at me impertinently. My dick was hard as a rock.

"Um," I started to say, then had to clear my throat again. "Are you a fan?" To my great disappointment, she stopped my scalp massage and turned the water on again to rinse out the suds.

Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned over me to make sure she rinsed both sides of my head. I had to close my eyes at the very soft looking breast that was almost brushing my nose. I might even have whimpered.

"The latest album was okay, but I prefer the older stuff. I kinda dig their messier Southern sound."

_Fuck. Me._

If my cock hadn't already been ready to bust out of my jeans, that right there would have done it. Fucking beautiful, smelling like sin, and she had great taste in music. She just might be my perfect girl.

Bella's hands slicked through my hair, this time with something that smelled like coconuts. I assume it was conditioner, but I really didn't give a shit as long as she kept touching me. I searched my brain for something, anything, to talk about, but all of the blood in my body was currently pooled in my lap.

She rinsed my hair and then towel-dried it before sitting me up in the chair. Her hands worked efficiently, working a comb through my curls. Pushing on the back of my head to make me look down, she paused and caught my eye in the mirror. "Just a trim, right?"

"Just a trim," I echoed, grinning slightly at her. She nodded once and set to work with the scissors. Every time she brushed her fingers along the back of my neck, I broke out in goose bumps. The situation in my pants was becoming painful and I was beginning to wonder how I was going to walk out of here.

Finishing up the back, she moved in front of me. She reached out and pulled the sides of my hair forward, I guessed to make sure they were even. This position was doing nothing to help my current situation. Her smell surrounded me yet again and I groaned internally. This has got to be what heaven smells like. Her hips moved back and forth with the beat of the music behind us and her breasts were right at my eye level. And God bless the man who invented the vest and the first woman who wore one without a shirt underneath, because Bella was all soft skin and cleavage and everything in me just wanted to lick the skin there between her breasts. I was so hot for this woman that even my nipples were hard.

Finally Bella moved back behind me. She combed her hands through my hair again and I could feel my eyes practically rolling back into my head.

"Did you want me to blow it dry for you?" she asked, working a little gel into the curls. I had the insane urge to giggle at her unintended double entendre. _Hello, my name is Jasper, and I am 12 years old._

"Uh no, that's fine." I murmured, my voice barely audible by this point. Before I could stop her, she whisked the cape off, leaving me exposed.

I heard a little gasp and I jumped up to move away from her. Turning to face her, I searched for something to say. To my surprise she was grinning at me and there was a light blush across her cheeks. _Embarrassed? Or aroused?_

"I…uh…" I found myself stammering. She took one step toward me before stopping again. She looked towards the door and then back at me.

"Wait here." Bella moved to the door and turned the lock, flicking off the outside light and the lighted sign as well. She moved toward me again and I wanted to pinch myself. Surely this was not happening to me. Not with this goddess of a woman standing in front of me. I was sure that if I reached out to touch her, she would simply disappear. So I did what any red-blooded male would do: I reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to me.

There was no way I could suppress my moan as her body came flush with mine. She fit like a puzzle piece, all soft curves and dark eyes. Her head barely reached my shoulder, but it was not a burden to lean down and press my lips to hers. I kissed her hungrily. She opened willingly and wound her arms around my neck.

She broke away once and bit her lip, nerves showing through for the first time. "I could lose my license for this," she whispered. The gentleman in me ordered my body to back away, but my inner caveman bitch-slapped him and told him to shut the fuck up.

"I won't tell if you won't," I whispered back, weaving my fingers through the dark hair that stopped between her shoulder blades. I ran my tongue along the swirl of her ear and was rewarded when she shuddered against me.

This time when she pulled away, her eyes had become almost impossibly darker. She didn't release my hand, pulling me behind her towards a closed door. "Our massage room."

She winked at me and I growled. I fucking growled like an animal. She must have liked it because she slammed the door behind me and leapt into my arms, pushing me back and crashing her mouth to mine. Without breaking our kiss, I leaned down slightly and pulled her legs up around my waist, turning at the same time so that her back was to the door and I was pinning her down.

Her hands were tangled in my hair, tugging and scraping, as her mouth sucked and bit at my jaw and neck. I eased my body away and reached between us, fighting with the buttons on her vest. Finally they were undone and I could have wept at how fucking beautiful her breasts were in that black see-through bra.

I set Bella's feet back on the ground, but didn't pull away. I gave in to my earlier urge to kiss and lick a trail down her neck to her chest before detouring to suck her nipple into my mouth through the sheer material. I bit her nipple lightly, unsurprised when she moaned and writhed her hips against me. _Fuck yeah, she likes it rough._

Her hands grasped at my shirt and I leaned back to let her pull it off. She pushed me back until my legs hit the massage table. She dropped to her knees, unzipping me on the way down and unleashing my cock, which was now throbbing painfully.

Bella wrapped that beautiful mouth around the beast in my pants that I liked to affectionately call "the leviathan," and I'll be goddamned if she didn't take me all the way in until I hit the back of her throat. No girl has been able to do that since Becky Turner, my sophomore year in college.

I closed my eyes, but knew if I let her continue, I'd be shooting down her throat and there was no way in hell I was leaving this room without fucking this woman. I ran my hand through Bella's hair again, tugging until she released me with a pop.

"Careful, sweetheart, or this party will be over much too soon." She grinned wickedly and stood, pressing herself against me. I ran my hands along the waistband of her jeans and popped the button open. I slid the zipper down and pushed against the fabric until it pooled at her feet, along with that sexy as hell pair of silk underwear she was wearing.

I stooped and took her breast in my mouth again, letting my fingers splay over her abdomen. She was all roundness and soft and hot as ever-loving fuck. _I officially hate six-pack abs on a woman now_.

My fingers cruised lower, but where I expected curls there was only soft skin. I groaned and pressed my fingers between her folds. She was already hot and soaking wet and I had to taste her.

I scooped her up and sat her at the head of the massage table, leaning her back, moving her legs until they hung off each side. Her eyes were open and watching me, a small smile on her face. I pushed my jeans off and then hopped up on the table, kneeling between her legs.

My Bella was so sweet. The scent I had noticed in the lobby and when she washed my hair was all concentrated here, until I felt like I could get drunk off it alone. I opened her up and nibbled lightly on one of her outside folds. She moaned and her hips writhed against me. I licked inside and swirled my tongue around her clit. Her hands were in my hair again. Keeping up the rhythm with my tongue, I slipped one and then two fingers inside of her. She was so tight, so hot, and so fucking wet. I plunged my fingers in and then out, curving them slightly when they were buried deep. Her hips pistoned against me.

"Enough!" Bella cried out and I stopped moving immediately, looking up to make sure she was okay. Goddamn, she was beautiful. Her face and chest were flushed as she breathed hard, looking up at me with dark eyes. I started to pull away, but instead she pulled me up to her and kissed me soundly, moaning when she tasted herself on my tongue. She pulled away and glared at me. "Enough teasing. You need to fuck me now."

Now this was an order that I was glad to take. I jumped off the table and searched my jeans for my wallet, pulling out the condom I kept inside.

Bella pushed me back on to the table, sliding the condom onto my dick. "Better hold on," she smirked before climbing on to my lap. I leaned back and braced my hands on the outside edge of the table. She lowered herself down, easing my length inside of her until I was fully sheathed. We both let out a low moan. "Goddamn, you feel good," she whispered, eyes closed. I concentrated on not climaxing right there.

Finally she pulled herself up until I was almost out completely and then slammed back down on my cock. I was starting to sweat with the effort of not shooting my load before she got enough.

I reached up, slid her right breast out of the bra cup, and sucked it into my mouth again, rolling her nipple between my lips as she continued to ride me. She stopped momentarily and I took the opportunity to switch our positions. Without even pulling out, I flipped her so that she was laid back on the table, her ass hanging off the edge. I gripped her hips with my fingers and slammed into her again and again, until we were both moaning and gasping for air.

Feeling that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach, I needed Bella to cum first. I pulled her hips flush against mine, effectively changing the angle to reach deeper inside of her, then flattened my hand between us, making sure my thumb hit her clit each time I thrust. With this angle, it wasn't long before she let out a low keening sound and her muscles started constricting around my cock.

"Oh God, Jasper….oh fuuuuuuuuck." She clenched hard around me and I thrust into her one more time before letting go with a shout. I came so hard; swear to God, I saw stars and my ears popped.

It was several minutes before the world came back into focus and I leaned forward, resting my forehead on Bella's shoulder. "Goddamn, Bella," I whispered, shuddering as her fingers stroked my back lightly.

It took us several minutes to get dressed and I followed her out of the massage room. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me, smoothing down my hair. I nuzzled her neck, drinking in her scent again, except this time I could smell myself on her skin. My inner caveman and the gentleman were high-fiving each other.

"Why don't I stop and pick up some Thai on the way home?" I offered, sliding my wedding band out of the pocket of my jeans and slipping it back on the ring finger of my left hand. We had stopped at her station and I watched as she turned away from me and opened a drawer. One by one she took out the pictures of our life together and set them up again. There was one from six years ago, our wedding day, both of us smiling giddily at each other. Another frame held a picture of our daughter, Alice, from last Halloween. Her apple cheeks were rosy from the brisk autumn air and the Minnie Mouse ears of her costume pushed her dark hair back from her face.

My wife slid back into my arms, which wrapped reflexively around her waist. She nibbled a bit at my jaw and then soothed the skin with her tongue. "I'll be home as soon as I pick up the Pixie from Nana's." She led me to the door by the hand, flicking off lights as she went. I trailed along blissfully. I kissed her once more before opening her car door for her. I walked around the front end of my truck, but she rolled her window down and caught my attention again.

"Oh and Jasper?" Bella called, her lips turned up in a wicked smirk. "Next time I get to choose the fantasy." Laughing, she threw the car in drive and peeled away.

_God, I love this game._

** A/N Thanks to herinfiniteeyes for being my beta and for her (sometimes) brutal honesty.

Thanks to ZephyerSky for being my sounding board and the girls in the Flat Chat for making me laugh and keeping me motivated. **


End file.
